When will my reflection show who I am inside?
by PeytonKeelyn
Summary: AU/AH Bella is the president's daughter, but Renee tells her that her real dad is one of 6 kings/rulers all over the world. How far will she travel to find out who she really is? Completely fictional/fantasy. Time periods all messed up. EXB
1. Summary

Summary- Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Completely fictional/fantasy. Bella is the president of the United State's daughter. One day, her mother tells her that her father isn't her real father. Renee says that her real father could be one of 6 kings or rulers around the world, because Renee had been in love with them all around the same time. Renee is killed and in a haste to find out who she really is, Bella travels around the world to find her birth father. The time periods are all mixed up and some are just made up. The only thing that is in modern time is America. The rest is either from my imagination, someone else's imagination, or the past. ExB

6 Kings/Rulers:

King of France

King of Dragon Island

King of Garahiki

King of Greece

Pharaoh of Egypt

King of Atlantis(aka- Underwater King)


	2. Graduation

**A/N- So here is the first chapter for my first story! Hope you like it!**

Graduation

I looked myself over one last time in the mirror. I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a midnight blue blouse tucked into it and a fashionably black belt where the skirt and shirt met. My black satin boots cam right below my knees and were heelless so that I wouldn't trip. My hair had been straightened so the layers I had just recently put in were visible. I wore light black eyeliner and mascara. Angela had advised me not to put on blush because I blushed enough all ready. All in all, I looked like a completely different person. I looked sexy and intimate instead of childishly cute.

"Hurry up! You'll be late to the graduation ceremony!" Angela hopped into my suite. Angela was my advisor when it came to clothes, hair, and makeup. My mother hired her when my dad became president; since she wanted to be a fashion designer- and why not start with designing the president's daughter's clothes? Angela was also one of my classmates in highschool. She was wearing a simple green pastel sundress with tan sandals. She always preferred a more spring look while I had to wear a business-like outfit.

"Kay, Ange. I'm ready!" I grabbed my Vera Bradley purse and followed Angela down the hallway. We walked a little further, only to have to turn back because we hit a dead-end. I have been living in the White House for almost 1 and a half years and I still get lost.

After 15 minutes of searching for the hallway that lead to the back garden, we gave up and looked for a tourist guide to give us a map. 15 minutes later, and we were blinking from all of the tourist's camera flashes and heading to the back garden.

When we got there, Angela's parents and mine were already waiting for us. I could see the Secret Service streaming out of the door behind me. I groaned. "They won't have to walk on stage with me when I get my diploma, will they?" My father's face told me yes.

"Nice to see you too, Bella." Ben- a trainee for the Secret Service- piped up from behind me.

"Ben?" Angela's eyebrows were furrowed. She was wondering why he was going with us. "Is he coming?" Angela asked Sam-the head of the Secret Service.

"Yeah, he's being awarded for being 'valedictorian' in the training class." Sam smiled. He was barely thirty, big, tall, burly. His long black hair flowed freely behind his head and his russet skin seemed to glow. Angela giggled.

"You're really the top of the trainees?" She asked Ben. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Sam spoke into his little hand walkie talkie thing and we walked over to the helicopter. I had taken this helicopter to highschool every day for the past year. By the end of the first week, I was sick of it. I hated that my highschool was so far away from the White House and I hated standing out because I'm "America's Sweetheart". It was terrible. And all of the guys at my school thought they could get me in their pants easily just because I'm one of those famous girls "destined to turn bad". Like Jamie Lynn Spears getting pregnant? Or Brittney Spears just going crazy? Even Lindsay Lohan becoming a drug addict! They were all sweet and innocent when they first became famous, but look at them now! Total whack-jobs.

We finally arrived at the field across from my highschool. I go to a prestigious Catholic school. We have uniforms and everything. Most of the kids who go here have famous parents or are famous themselves. The first whole month I went here, Nick Jonas was spending his las month here as a Senior. He was nice and quiet but I can't stand all of those Teeny Bopper Disney actors.

Stepping into the auditorium where I had preformed countless times, my parents took a seat in a closed off area with Angela's parents. Angela pulled me back behind the stage where Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren awaited us.

Mike's father was a popular DJ at one of the local clubs and Lauren was his sister. Their mom had been a stripper at the club and one night, stripper and DJ came together to conceive Mike and Lauren. -Shudders-. They were never married so they let the twins decide whose last name they wanted. Mike went with his dad's and Lauren went with her mom's. Jessica's mom was a ballerina and her dad was an actor on Broadway. Tyler was the number one highschool golfer in the world. Next year, he'll be the number one college golfer in the world. Watch your back, Tiger Woods!

"There you are!" Jessica ran over to me and hugged me. She pulled off her sleek black rimmed glasses to look over my outfit. She wanted to design ice-skating outfits when she got older. But for the moment, she was being a critique of my outfit.

"Nice." She finally said before slipping her glasses back on. I inspected her sleek black dress. It was stylish, sexy, but also reserved in a business-like manner. Lauren walked over with a sneer on her face.

"Swan." She stuck her nose up in the air. I couldn't help but notice the 4 inch stiletto boots she was wearing. I nodded back to her.

"Mallory." Let's just say, we weren't on friendly terms. But I knew enough about her to know that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. She was a hoe and we all knew it.

"Bella." Mike cam up to me and gave me a friendly hug. Everyone knew he was madly in love with me, but didn't want to risk our friendship so he didn't push it. Angela greeted Jess, Mike, Lauren, and Tyler before we all headed to the spot where graduation gowns and hats were being handed out.

"I don't understand why these things are call gowns. They are definitely not something I would wear to a ball." Jessica was criticizing everything from the flat shape that the gown gave her to the puffy string on top of her hat that kept getting in her eyes.

We then were herded to our assigned seats for the ceremony. The only one of my friends close to me was Jessica, because her last name started with an "s" and the seats were organized alphabetically.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to go to college!" Jessica whispered in my ear as the ceremony began and the principal started her speech.

"I know. It's just sad that you'll be going to Pace in New York and I'll be at Princeton in New Jersey. We won't see each other often." I whispered back. Jess flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, please. You can just come and visit me in your private jet." She said, jokingly. "Maybe you could even come in Airforce 1!" She squealed excitedly, as if she actually believed I was aloud to do that.

"Jess, you know that I can only come in the jet, helicopter, or limo. So no Airforce 1 for you." I teased. The principal started calling names out. When she said Tyler's name, Jess, Lauren, Mike, Angela, and I clapped and whooped. The same thing happened for Lauren, Mike, Jess, Angela, and me. It was embarrassing having to go up there with 3 Secret Service Agents, but I got over it.

After we all threw off our hats and Jessica tore the gown from her body, we headed to the banquet my parents prepared for my graduating class. It was in the biggest banquet hall in the White House. Angela, our parents, and I all rode the helicopter back to the White House while everyone just drove there. After all, we had to be there beforehand so we could great the guests.

Once everyone was seated in the hall, my father got up on stage to give a short speech about how great and talented this year's graduating class is. Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and I all sat together at one of the circular tables with a few others. Ben kept sneaking glances at Angela from across the room where he was guarding the door.

"I think Ben's going to ask you out." I talked amiably to Angela. She blushed furiously and smiled.

"You think so? I really like him. Oh, I hope he does. Is there a rule against that, thought? Do you even think he'd have time for me?" Angela was fiddling with the lace on her dress.

"Well between all the training, he might not have a lot of time." Her face fell. "But I can arrange for him to be your personal body guard whenever you're at the White House or in the presence of the President's family." Her face lit up and she beamed at me, then flirted across the room at Ben.

Oh, the drama you can find at the White House.

"So, Bella." Lauren sneered from the other side of the table. "I heard you're going to Princeton. That's a shame. You couldn't do any better." Her bitter laughter erupted from her thin, shrewd lips.

"Well actually, I got accepted to Yale, Princeton, and Dartmouth. I'm deliberating between going to Princeton and becoming a lawyer or going to Dartmouth and becoming a teacher." I said, pleasantly while playing with the straw in my champagne. What? It only has like a drop of alcohol in it.

Lauren narrowed her fishy eyes at me. She blushed from embarrassment but it was a blotchy blush that made her look like she had red splotches on her face. "WHOA! She's gonna explode!" Mike- her brother- laughed and jumped under the table, grabbing Jess and I with him.

"Michael Newton! I swear to God you just ruined my favorite black dress!" Jessica slapped his arm and hoisted herself off the ground. Mike stood up with her while Jess continued to scold him for getting her dress dirty.

"Do you need help standing up?" A stranger's voice asked me. A hand was extended down to me. I pushed it away.

"No thanks." I said before picking myself up and fixing my blouse that had become untucked. I felt someone's presence beside me and looked up to who was standing there. I didn't realize how close the stranger was, so when I looked up into his misty green eyes and almost touched my lips to his, I jumped about 10 feet backwards. He chuckled.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled a crooked grin. I finally got my composure back and looked over him. God like features, disheveled bronze hair, and gorgeous green eyes. Not a bad looking boy. He seemed about 20-ish, give or take. I looked down at his outfit and was stunned by how casually formal he looked. He wore corduroy pants and a white, summery sweater that clung to his well-toned muscles. Mmmm...

"You're Isabella, right? America's sweetheart; Teen heartthrob." He went on to list my other nicknames.

"Just Bella, please." I corrected him. "No silly nickname is needed." I said in a formal tone.

"Well it's nice to meet you." He smiled. I sensed an accent somewhere there. It was buried beneath all of the velvet in his voice but it was still there. What was that accent-

"Oh!" I shouted, proud that I had figured it out. Then Edward gave me a funny look and I realized that I had shouted out loud. "Sorry. But do you have a French accent?" I asked.

"It's not a natural accent. I've just been living in France on and off ever since I hit highschool." He informed me.

"Oh, so you're in highschool?" I asked.

"No. I'm in my second year of college."

"Cool. What college?" I put one had on the table to lean against it.

"Well, I take classes in France at École des Beaux-Arts over the summer. But in America, I go to MIT." He smiled.

"And what do you aspire to be?" I said with fake woefulness. He chuckled at my mocking.

"I either want to paint in Paris or engineer space shuttles." I gawked at him. Both of those subjects were almost complete opposites. It was comical. Suddenly and unexpectedly I bursted out into a round of giggles.

"Bella? Are you... okay?" Angela stopped making googly eyes at Ben to see what I was laughing so much about. Edward looked amused but also dejected at my response. Well, I guess I would too if someone laughed at my career choices.

"I'm fine." I finally calmed down and let out a sigh. Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. "Sorry." I smiled at him.

"Apology accepted."

"Aren't you going to ask me about my ambitions and mock me so you can get back at me for laughing at you?" I teased.

"Oh, believe me, I already know everything about you." He winked and I was shocked into silence. _What?_

"Oh! Bella! I see you've met Edward!" Renee came waltzing over to our table. And hugged Edward. Then she placed two kisses on my cheek.

"Yes, I have. What's going on?"

"Edward is your new planner. You know- he plans everything for you and makes sure you get there on time, not one minute late. But don't worry. He's only temporary. He just needed a job for the summer since he couldn't get plane tickets to France." My mother waved her hands around while she spoke.

"So he's like... my chaperone?" I said in complete horror. Lauren snickered from across the table while everyone else was shocked into silence. Edward just smiled, took my hand in his, and kissed it.

**A/N- Ta-da! Like it? Review!**

**Love, PeytonKeelyn**

**Plus- go check out my sister's stories! Her user name is BellissaAdreana!**


	3. Movie Night

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hope you like the next chapter!**

Movie night

"Mo-om!" I dragged her name out into 2 syllables. I was complaining. I had a headache, my feet hurt, it was hot, and my body was aching from carrying around her _500 shopping bags_! I hated this. I hated shopping. I hated the mall.

"Relax, sweetheart. We're done with my shopping!" She said cheerily. I sighed in relief. "Now we start on your shopping!" She clapped her hands and ran out of the store. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Mom, I'm tired! Can we please go home?" I asked, close to hysterics.

"Mrs. Swan, she has an interview with _Teen Vogue_ in 2 hours. I think this is all the shopping you'll be able to do for one day." Edward came up behind me and I glared at him. Stupid good-for-nothing-God-like chaperone.

"All the more reason to go shopping! She needs a new outfit for the interview!' Renee chirped as she dragged me out of the store.

"I just bought a new outfit yesterday." I informed her. Actually, Angela made me the outfit. But please don't tell Renee! She'll insist that I buy something from Cache or Gucci!

"Oh, that's too bad, sweetheart. Let's at least stop at Mac and buy some pretty makeup!" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead hopped away to another store. I crossed my arms across my chest and screwed up my face before following her.

"You might want to look happy. There are reporters buzzing all over the place. I'm sure they'll find a way to start gossip about why you look so cranky." Edward said. I wanted to slap him.

"You are my planner, not my stylist or advisor." I snapped. We walked in silence to Mac. My mother was already skipping around the store, picking up makeup and handing it to one of the store assistants.

"I like this one. And this one. Oh, and get me some of that! This will go good with Isabella's eyes. This one will go good with my eyes. And this one will go good with my husband's eyes!" Before she picked up the eyeshadow that would go good with Charlie's eyes, I grabbed her hand.

"Mom, men don't wear eyeshadow." I said sternly.

"Oh what a shame." And she walked away to go purchase her makeup. I finally got her to leave the store. We were walking to the back of the mall where our limo was waiting for us when I spotted Ben with Angela.

"Ben! Angela!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out to them. They turned their heads and waved at me before waltzing over to us. "So, are you two on a date?" I wiggled my eyes at Angela.

"Sorta." She blushed. "Where are you going?"

"We have to leave because I have an interview with _Teen Vogue_ in 2 hours." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah! You told me that." She smiled.

"Sam was saying something about that to me." Ben tried-but failed- to get into our conversation.

"Are you wearing the outfit I made you?" She whispered so Renee wouldn't hear. She knew that Renee would make me shop more of she found out I wasn't wearing something bought at a store or online.

"Yep!" I answered.

"Bella, your interview. I'm not going to let you be late." Edward said.

"Go away." I made a "shoo" gesture with my hand.

"Fine. But if you're not out at the limo in 5 minutes, I'll send the Secret Service to drag you out of here." He scolded before walking to the limo with my mom. My face paled.

"Uh, I gotta go guys. Bye." I turned and swiftly ran to the limo, praying that I wouldn't trip.

"Bye, Bella!" I heard them call from behind me.

***

4 hours later

"That interview was torturous." I fell onto my couch backwards.

"Was it really that bad?" Angela walked over to my room phone to call the kitchen for some food.

"Yes! I had to sit in a stiff chair and talk to this woman who kept turning my words around. And they had the video camera glued to my face the whole time! It was so awkward!" I complained.

"I would hate to be you." She commented. "What do you want to eat? The usual?" She winked at me, holding today's menu and the phone in her hands. I nodded. Tonight was going to be just me relaxing and sleeping but I guess it just turned into a sleepover; because when we order the "usual", it calls for pulling an all-nighter so we can watch chick flicks and dance like monkeys to the good old 90s music.

"Hi Emily! It's Angela. Can you make Bella and me the usual?" She asked the cook. Emily was an amazing chef. We wouldn't have her if it wasn't for Sam-her fiancée. They were such an of couple. You know, Sam being a body guard and her being a cook.

"Thanks!" Angela hung up the phone and squealed. "We haven't done this in a month! Come on! We have to go get some movies from the movie room!" And she pulled me out of the room. Ah, the movie room. It was right next to my bedroom. Why do you think I picked th is room? Anyway, it was bigger than any movie store you've ever been to. And it's probably got more movies too! I loved this room with a passion. All of the presidents and their families have collected movies and put them in here. I've already contributed about 50. There wasn't one movie I liked missing from this room.

"So, what should we watch tonight?" Angela walked over to the computer with the catalog of the movies. "Oh! I want to watch _The Day Before Tomorrow_!"

"Mmkay. How about _Lean On Me?_ We haven't seen that one in a while."

"Okay. Let's also watch _Seven Pounds._ I heard that was sad."

"It is. Oh, we have to watch _Pride&Prejudice_!" I loved that movie. Angela was typing furiously to find out where those 4 movies were.

"Okay. But I thought we were going to save that for a Jane Austen night." She looked up at me. Jane Austen nights were always for heartbreak. Every time one of us was having boy troubles, we had a Jane Austen marathon.

"Well, I don't think there will be any of those soon. You've got Ben and the only men in my life are my dad, Mike, Tyler, and Edward. You know Tyler is too stuck up to date anyone. And Mike... well he's just not someone I could date. My dad is pretty self explanatory. And Edward... I don't know. I resent him so much because he ruins any bonding time I have with my mom. And his rules and plans are just so air tight that I can't get out of any event I want to!" I groaned.

"That sucks. But just forget about him. Tonight's a girl night! Jessica's coming over in an hour, after her mom's concert. Let's go." Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me into the direction of the first movie. We searched a while longer and finally found all of the movies.

Emily delivered our food up to my room and Jessica finally arrived in a long gown. "Sorry, it was her new performance's debut tonight. Let me go change." She explained quickly before putting on some cozy pajamas.

We commenced eating the "usual" which is just a bucket full of dinosaur-shaped chicken fingers and french fries with a few other buckets of ice-cream. Later, we had popcorn delivered up to the room.

"Man, Bella. You have the life here!" Jessica was jumping up and down on my bed. I laughed at her. She was high off of Monster. She took another sip out of the Monster can but it was empty, so she threw it like a basketball into the trashcan. "Score!" She screamed when the can made it in.

"Calm down!" Angela laughed along with her.

"I can't! Let's watch another movie!" Jess hopped off the bed.

"Yeah, how about... _Juno_?!" Angela offered.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I vote Bella to got get it!" Angela and Jessica screamed at the same time. When I refused to get up, they threw their pillows at me.

"Fine, fine. I'll go get the movie." I stood up and walked out of my suite, into the hallway. After looking up the movie and finding where it was, I started walking out the door. But something caught my eye. There was a tiny, silver key on the door frame.

"I wonder what you open..." I whispered. Then I grabbed a stool to stand on so I could reach the top and pull the key down. Putting the stool back, I examined the key. It was tiny and silver. I almost thought it looked like it went to a diary. Like, the diaries with a little lock on them that little girls write in every day?

"Huh."

"Bella! Come on! We want the movie!" Angela came into the movie room. "What's that? It almost looks like... like a diary key!" She took the key out of my hand.

"That's what I think it is." I said.

"I wonder what it goes to... And if it's a diary- I wonder who owns the diary." Angela commented.

"Jeez, what is taking so long?" Jess came into the room now.

"Bella found a key that might belong to someone's diary." Angela held it up so Jess could see it.

"Really? Because I saw a diary in here the last time we had a girl night!" Jessica took the key and ran down one of the movie isles. We made our way into the drama section and Jessica started looking through a shelf.

"Got it!" Jessica exclaimed. She pulled out a little red diary. It had whit ribbon going around it and a lock. Jess shoved the key into the hole and opened the book.

"You read it, Bella. I'm afraid. What if it's one of the First Ladies' diary." She handed me the book.

"Okay..." I picked a random page to start on. "September 13, 1987."

"Isn't that your birthday, Bella?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yeah. You're right. It's the exact day of my birthday."

"Neat-o." Angela giggled. I rolled my eyes at her silliness.

"As I was saying- September 13, 1987: I am a mother. Finally. What shall I name my baby girl? I don't know yet. But she is gorgeous. Her eyes are a chocolate brown and there are little wisps of brown hair on her head. Maybe I shall name her Claire. It's a pretty enough name." I finished reading the diary entry.

"So this person was a mother? That's odd. I didn't know full grown women wrote in diaries." Jessica commented.

"That's weird that she had her baby on the same day as Bella." Angela said. "Keep reading."

"Okay. September 15, 1987: My husband came in to see the baby today. He picked out a name. It's an absolutely wonderful name. Isabella Marie Swan." I stopped reading. This was Renee's diary!

"Ohmigosh! Bella, this is your mom's diary!" Angela whispered. I dropped the diary like it was on fire. "Let's go back to your room so nobody catches us reading this here." Angela picked up the diary and pulled us out of the movie room, into my room.

"Okay. Keep reading." Jessica demanded once we were seated on my bed.

"No. This is like... an invasion of privacy!" I looked at the book disgustedly.

"Come on, Bella. Please?" Angela begged.

"No."

"But this is more interesting than any _Juno_ movie!" Jessica whined.

"I do not want to read about any hot, dirty sex my mother had with Charlie." I shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, we'll skip those parts!" Angela went to grab the diary from my hand but I pulled it away.

"No." I repeated. Then out of no where, Jessica swiped the book from my hand.

"Hah!" She cried in victory.

"Stop! Come on, you guys!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We want to read it though, Bella. Come on. Please?" Angela gave me the puppy dog face. Damn. I was a goner. You could get me to rob a bank in Japan with that face.

"Fine." They let out excited squeals. "But I'm not reading it with you. I'm going to bed." Before they could object, I tossed them a flashlight and turned off the lights. They hopped off of my bed and onto the floor where their sleeping bags were. I heard giggles and whispers before I dozed off to sleep. I wish I could have stayed in that sleep forever; because that next morning I would get a shock that would change my life.

**A/N- Dum, dum, duuuum! Haha, like it? Guess what the shock will be! Even though I bet you already know it! **


	4. The Hilton Hotel Car Crash

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Okay, I've gotten tons of "Story added to favorites" and "Story added to updates", but I've only gotten 6 reviews! Come on people! REVIEW! Oh yeah, and I'm stealing my sister's idea about having a question for each chapter for you to answer.**

The Hilton Hotel Car Crash

I woke up that next morning in a haze. I groaned as I sat up. For some weird reason, I had a killer headache.

"Angela?" I called out into the room. No one answered. I looked around and saw everything clean in my room. _Okay... I know Angela, Jess, and I made a mess last night. Unless they didn't spend the night and I made up the whole thing... No, they definitely were here. I'm so not going insane._

"Ange? You here?" I called again. When there was no answer again, I checked my digital clock. "Shit!" I hopped out of the bed. It was past 12:00 noon. I dressed quickly and ran out of my room. I knew where the kitchen was from here so I ran down there quickly. Sometimes we liked to eat and just relax in the tiny kitchen. It was like a regular sized kitchen with a doorway that lead to a regular sized living room. These two rooms always made me feel normal because they weren't huge and White-House-ish.

"Oh! Hello, Bella!" Emily greeted me. She also liked to work in the tinier kitchen. She decorated all of it so I guess it felt more natural to her.

"Hey, Em. Have you seen Angela and Jessica?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. They left like two hours ago." I sighed. "But they left a note for when you woke up." She then pointed to the table and I ran over to pick up a folder with a book and note in it. I read the note first:

_Dear Bells, _

_Sorry for leaving before you woke up! We both had to go pack because we're leaving for college in a few days! Exciting, huh? Anyways, we were up all night last night. We read through your mom's diary... and well, there are some things you __have__ to read or... you won't ever really know your mother. Sorry.__**(Just read the damn diary- Jess)**_

_Love, Ange&Jess_

I re-read the note a few times before grabbing my mom's diary and heading to my room. "Okay, well then I guess I have to read you..." I whispered while opening the already unlocked diary. I started skimming the book. It started out with my mom graduating from college and planning a trip around the world. I yawned and skipped a few pages.

_I met the King of France a few days ago. _My eyes popped open at that thought. Oh. My. God. My mother new the King of France. Well, shit. That's crazy. I kept reading. At the end of the chapter, I was speechless and in a shock. She had fallen in love with the King and screwed around with him. I wanted to yell at my mother. She had sex with a married man!

I kept reading. The next place was Dragon Island. It was an island near China. It was a hidden island and story tellers always told stories of the dragons that lived there. The island wasn't on any maps because it "moved". The island was somehow always moving around the east cost of China. One of the main stories was that the island was really a humongous dragon swimming around.

_I met the King of Dragon Island 4 days ago._ Oh, boy. My eyes popped again. I was hoping that this wasn't another "I met the King of France". I kept reading and groaned. It was. She "fell in love with him but had to leave because they lived two separate lives". Tragic. So... she screwed him too. Was my mother a slut?

I kept reading. _I met the King of Garahiki._ Oh, Lord. Garahiki. Wow. It was a hot, tropical island in the middle of the South pole. I didn't know why, but it was just a random really hot spot. Hot all year round. Never snowed. I didn't get it. But my mother fell in love with this King too. And had sex with him. I was stunned but kept reading anyway.

_King of Greece, Egypt, and Atlantis._ Atlantis was this some kind of underwater country. It was in a random bubble of oxygen that could never be filled with water. So it was like it's own city at the bottom of the ocean. I had seen pictures and it was absolutely gorgeous. Egypt seemed pretty cool. And Greece, too. So my mom screwed with a France and Greek Kings, a fucking "mermaid", a pharaoh(seriously- what was she thinking?), a King of made up shit, and a King of... well whatever Garahiki is...

I skimmed a few more pages about her summer ending and her going to college. She hadn't even met my dad yet. I checked the date. _Oh my god._ The date of the entry was 8 months before I was born. I just about fainted. I searched ahead in the book. Finally, I found the day my mother found out about her pregnancy:

_I'm pregnant! And so excited! I can't think straight._ Then there was a space skipped and "two hours later" written down before another few lines of a diary entry. _Oh my god. I don't know my baby's father. I'm so scared. I just started dating Charlie, but what will he do when he finds out I'm pregnant and don't know the father?_

I dropped the diary. Charlie wasn't my dad... Oh my God. Why wouldn't Renee tell me? This is insane. It's gotta be some cruel trick that Angela and Jess are playing on me. But my gut assured me it wasn't. This was real. And I had no father.

"Hey, sweetie. I thought I'd drop by to tell you that you'll have to decide what college you're accepting a scholarship from by the end of the day." Renee walked into my room. At that moment, I realized how perfect my life is. Perfect friends, perfect family, perfect clothes, perfect advisors and stylists, perfect house, and perfect college. But this secret my mom kept put a big whole in the middle of my "perfectness".

"Princeton wants an answer by tomorrow at the latest because if you go to there, you'll have to take classes over the summer. But classes at Dartmouth have been closed for the summer. I don't really know why..." She sat on my bed and smiled gently.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled back. I had hidden the diary behind my pillow before she walked in my room.

"Well, your father and I are going out to eat tonight. We have to make an appearance at an adult party. So we'll be leaving in an hour and won't be back until later. I'm not even sure we'll be coming back tonight. We might get a suite at one of the close-by hotels." She hugged me and stood up.

So, goodnight, sweetheart." I called goodnight back to her as she left my room. I was surprised that she wasn't in a frenzy as she usually is. Something must have mellowed her out. I lied down on my back.

"Excuse me. Isabella?" I heard an all-too familiar voice from my doorway.

"What?" I groaned. He walked into my room and sat on the spot where my mother had just been sitting.

"Do you want help deciding on a college?" He smiled crookedly.

"What makes you think I need your help?" I asked pointedly.

"I don't know. I just thought you would want some company. Oh, and don't forget that tomorrow you have to-"

I cut him off. "Have you ever just relaxed and done something in the spur of the moment? I think you should try it. You always are going by this schedule. I think it's time you let loose and just do something fun." I said while sitting up. "Let plans for tomorrow stay tomorrow. Leave them alone until we actually have to deal with it." I smiled. I needed this. I needed to get out and forget about the diary and its contents.

"That's very irresponsible, Miss Swan." I stopped smiling. "But what are you saying we do?" He recovered my smile.

"First of all- lose the formality. And second of all- we need to change into something you would wear to a club." I smiled devilishly. I hadn't been to a club since my dad had become President last year.

"A club, Mis Swan." Edward looked weary.

"But the all-too proper Edward continues being formal." I mocked.

"Bella. Just tell me: why a club?" He loosened slightly.

"Because I haven't been to one since I was 16 or seventeen!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Alright. We'll go to a club." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Go get changed and meet me at the secret passage." He nodded. Ange and I had found the secret passage in one of the first weeks I had lived here. We were goofing around when I fell on a loose floorboard. Well, we thought it was a loose floorboard. We pulled the carpet back to see if anything was hidden in the floorboard, but found a door in the floor. We followed a ladder down into what looked like a desk room and explored. Eventually, we found a door that lead to a hallway. That hallway lead outside to the garden.

Edward walked out of my room and I ran to my closet. There was a cute cocktail dress in there that Renee had bought from a Jovani website. It was tan and black. The top of the dress looked like a corsett and the tan cloth, some white cloth, and some black cloth fanned out at the bottom. Intricate designs covered the tan parts of the dress with black. It was a perfect dress for going to the club I had in mind.

I quickly put on the dress and walked over to my vanity. My hair was just in curls and the moment, but I started pinning it up. There were a few curls left down to frame my face. Then I put some light eyeliner and mascara on. I skipped the blush and smudged some silver liquid eyeshadow on. I got out my favorite pair of white heelless boots. Angela had insisted I bought them in suede. I was reluctant at first but ended up loving them.

I grabbed my black trench coat and ran out of my room and to the secret passage. When I was sure no one was around and the security cameras weren't facing me, I lifted up the carpet and the door. I climbed in, threw the carpet over top the whole, and pushed the door up to close the entryway.

"Finally! You take so long!" Edward walked over to help me down from the ladder. He stood back and looked me over. Why was this such a traditional greeting for me?

"Well? Like my dress?" I asked. Edward seemed speechless.

"You... You look..." Edward tore his eyes away from my body and to my face. "You look amazing, Bella." I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself, stud." I put out the semblance of confidence and he believed my act.

"Let's go, now. Put your jacket on. It's pretty chilly out there tonight." Edward informed me.

"But it's the middle of June!" I argued. Edward took my jacket from me and forced me into it. "I hate you." I grumbled. Something dawned on me as we walked down the hallway. "Hey, how are we going to get to the club? My parents never got me my own car." I looked up at Edward.

"I have my own. How do you think I get around when I'm not in your limo?" He pulled out some car keys.

"Oh. I get to drive!" I snatched the keys from him.

"No way! It's my car!" He tried(but failed) to snatch the keys back.

"Yeah, well you don't k now what club we're going to! So that means I get to drive." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You can always tell me what club it is." He looked at me from under his eyelashes. I was stunned for a few seconds.

"You shouldn't do that to people." I grumbled before handing over the car keys.

"Do what, Bella?" Edward asked amusedly.

"Dazzle them. It's not fair." I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. We were getting close to the secret door that lead to the garden.

"Dazzle? I dazzle people?" Edward chuckled.

"What is so funny about that?" I demanded.

"I've never heard someone describe me as 'dazzling'. I've been called charming and stunning, but never dazzling." He laughed some more.

"Don't make me drop kick you, Edward. I can, you know." I threatened while opening the door and walking outside.

"Duck!" Edward jumped on top of me and pinned me to the ground. "Secret Service." He whispered.

"It's just Ben! He doesn't care! I knew him before he joined the Secret Service! He'll most likely want to come party with us." I whispered. Edward covered my mouth with his had and I bit him. He shook his hand before looking over and Ben, who was oblivious to us bickering behind him in the bushes.

Ben finally walked away and towards another section of the garden. I pushed Edward off of me and closed the door that he had left open. "Come on. We gotta get out of here before another Secret Service comes out." Edward grabbed my hand and started running.

3 blocks later, we were at his car. "A Volvo?" I asked. Edward nodded and smiled. He caressed the hood and I heard him mouth the words "my baby". I gave him a skeptical look before climbing into the passenger seat.

Edward climbed in and turned on the car. I turned the radio on and started listening to music. The song ended as Edward was backing out of his parking space. Suddenly, an announcement came on.

"_Folks, you might want to stay home tonight. Traffic has been backed up across from the Hilton hotel, where a serious car crash has just recently occurred. The crash is one of the biggest crashed we've had in 5 years. More information on this later."_ I looked over to Edward.

"Are we going to be using that road tonight?" He questioned.

"No, but I know someone who will." I whispered, horror taking over me. "What are you waiting for?! DRIVE!" I yelled. He picked up speed in the direction of the Hilton hotel. The only hotel my parents will rent suites at.

**A/N- Dun, dun, duuuun. Haha. Another cliff hanger! Review.**

**Chapter Question: Who is your favorite Volturi vamp? Why?**


	5. All We Know Is Falling

**A/N- The title of this chapter is by Paramore! Love them! ****Basically, everything she knows is falling apart. Nothing will ever be the same again! -evil laughter-**

**My answer to the cpt. question: My favorite is Jane for some reason. She's just so cute in an evil way!**

**Disclaimer- "This is Stephanie Myer invading Peyton's stories, because she was kicked out of Belli's stories. I came to remind you all that PEYTON DOESN'T OWN TWILIGHT!"  
**"**OMG! ITS STEPHANIE MYER!" -me  
**"**Crap, you're not one of those extremely obsessed girls who will tackle and author for an autograph, are you?" -Stephie  
-Peyton screams like a little girl and tackles Stephanie for an autograph.-  
**_(Disclaimer written by:BellissaAdreana)_

**PS- BELLA'S DRESS AND BOOTS FROM LAST CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**:)**

All We Know Is Falling

The rain was drumming the top of my black umbrella as I made my way across the memorial site. Edward was beside me, holding my hand as I bit back tears. My last thoughts of my mother were that she was a slut. I felt guilty. So guilty. On my left was my father, Charlie, who wasn't even bothering to hold back his tears. One of his arms was in a cast and he has acquired a new limp in his right leg. All consequences of the car crash a week ago.

I listened as the minister droned on about God and how my mother was taken out of her misery. How He would welcome her into Heaven with open arms. When the ceremony was done, and my family and I had made our speeches, I made my way back to the limo.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward whispered into my. I squeezed his hand to assure him that all was fine. He helped my into the back of the car and then slid in next to me. Charlie went in a different limo because he had to attend a conference meeting soon.

I sighed and looked out the window. Paparazzi was everywhere, trying to get snapshots of inside the limo. The latest gossip was that I was having an affair with Edward, so they've been trying to get saucy pictures of him and me together. Not going to happen.

"I wish they wouldn't crowd the car like this. It'd be so much easier to get out." Edward commented. He had noticed me looking at the cameramen. It seems that my mother's funeral was very popular.

The limo finally made it past the paparazzi and out onto an open street. We were now driving to the airport where my private jet was waiting to take me to France.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Edward questioned. He always seemed to know what was on my mind.

"Yes." I answered, simply. It was time to find my real father. And if that meant flying in a plain all around the world, then I would be happy to do it. My suit cases had been packed and put on the jet, now the only things left were Edward and me. The car finally reached the airport. We went through some guards until we reached the very back of the lot. And there stood my private jet to France.

The driver came around to open the door for Edward and me. "Miss." He gave me his hand to help me out. I nodded to him. I crossed the space between the limo and jet. Edward helped me clime the ladder and caught me from tripping. Finally, I made it into the jet.

"Wow." I breathed. This jet was not like any of the others I had been in. When you first walked in, there were 2 comfy looking couches and 3 tables. Mounted in the wall was a flat screen TV. Farther in, there was 2 small bathrooms in the hallway that led to a bedroom. There was a big bed in the bedroom and a futon(a type of pull-out couch) in the corner. In the other corner, there was a desk with my laptop already set up on it. Then there was a walk in closet with all of my dress clothes in it. To the side was a bureau. Everything was obviously attached to the floor so it wouldn't slide around while flying.

"Well you basically will be living in this thing the whole summer and a bit longer." Edward informed me. I glared at him. "What? You're planning to spend at least a week and a half in each country so you can meet... the people..." His sentence trailed off when he realized where he was going with it.

"Yup." I said.

"I'll go into the sitting room while you get changed into something comfortable." He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. I stripped my itchy black funeral dress suit off and walked to my dresser. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, I threw my funeral clothes into a dirty laundry basket. After dressing, I walked out to the sitting area.

"You know, in the very front of the jet, there's a really tiny kitchen and the pilot's area. We can go check it out." Edward was lazily draped across one of the couches with a remote in his hand. He clicked the TV off and stood up.

"Okay. When is the plain going to take off?" I asked.

"It already did." He replied smugly. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. I walked to a door that lead to a miniature kitchen with some cots on the side.

"Bella! Oh I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Emily came out of no where and attacked me with a hug.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you needed a cook, didn't you? Besides, Sam is up in the pilot's area. He's your body guard for the trip. And we planned on having a small wedding in Atlantis! I think having an underwater-type wedding would be so cool! But you know we have to take a submarine down to the air bubble city, right?" Emily rambled on. I nodded and smiled in encouragement.

"That's so neat. I think that would be amazing to get married in Atlantis." I commented. "Who else came on the plane?" I asked. Emily just smiled deviously at me.

"You'll see." Was all she said. About 10 seconds later, I was being hugged by two more people.

"Bella!" They both said at the same time. I finally looked at their faces and realized it was Angela and Ben.

"Ben! Angela! Ohmygod! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well I'm your fashion advisor and Ben-"

"-And I'm your second body guard!" Ben finished Angela's statement.

"But I thought you were going to college, Angela."

"Yeah! But I told them why I'd have to start classes late and report late and they almost forced me out the door!" Angela laughed. "They wouldn't want to keep the President's daughter waiting, would they?" She laughed a little bit more. I laughed with her. Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought.

"Hello Bella." A male voice called from the pilot's area door.

"James." I gasped while looking into the eyes of my number 1 most hated person.

**A/N- Keep reading my story to find out why she hates him... And why she's terrified of him! Muahaha. Tell me if this chapter was hard to understand! Then tell me what you didn't understand and I'll try to clear it up for you.**

**Chapter Question: Predict what you think happened between Bella and James! Whoever gets the closest, gets the next chapter dedicated to her(or him! lol)!**


	6. And I'll Never Let This Go

**A/N- Hey, you guys! Um, my sister totally hacked my account and read this chapter. So, then, in case you all didn't see it, I hacked her account and posted an author's note! :D**

**Only one person tried to guess about what James did to Bella, and that was attempted rape... Um, no. Haha. Actually, you can read this chapter to find out or read my sister's review for the last chapter to find out what he did to her.**

**Anyways, Belli and I are kind of worried that you all think we're sisters who fight all the time and absolutely hate each other. But we don't. And to prove it, here's a conversation we had the other day with our BFF, Stephen:**

**Belli: "Oh my God! Did you hear about the-"**

**Me: "And the-"**

**Belli: "Because she-"**

**Me: "And then they-"**

**Belli: "So he went to-"**

**Me: "And totally said-"**

**Belli&Me: "HAHAHAHA!"**

**Stephen: "I don't get you at all."**

**Belli: "Because you're not-"**

**Me: "And you don't-"**

**Belli: "Which reminds me-"**

**Me: "Oh Lord-"**

**Belli: "Totally!"**

**Stephen: "....."**

**Hehe, telepathic much?**

And I'll Never Let This Go

_-Edward's POV-_

"James." I heard Bella whisper under her breath. She stood there for a few seconds and I could just feel the tension rising. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, there was a scream. _Okay, I know I definitely didn't make that scream._

I looked over to where Bella was. Suddenly, there was a second scream and I realized that she was the one screaming. She turned around quickly and ran to her bedroom, knocking several kitchen items down in the process. She was half way through the living room type area when I came out of my trance and chased after her. I couldn't help but notice someone laughing behind me.

I caught up to Bella and jumped into her room right before she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Bella!" I called to her when she threw herself onto the bed. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. When she started sobbing, I put my hand on her back and traced circles.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered as I climbed next to her in the bed. All I got as an answer was her wailing. "Bella." I cooed.

"First my mom dies in a car accident and now- now _this_!" She sobbed into her pillow. I felt like that was all I would get her to tell me that night. So, I got out of her bed, took her shoes off of her, put her under the blankets, turned off her bedroom lights, and crawled next to her in the bed.

_-Bella's POV-_

I felt Edward taking my shoes off and him putting me under the covers of my bed. I snuggled in and saw the lights go off. Then Edward crawled into my bed and traced more circles on my back. I couldn't believe James was here. Who appointed him onto the plane? Probably Charlie. He had no idea. But Renee did. She knew all about James. How did he even get out of prison anyway? Or was he in a "house for troubled people"? I didn't know. I didn't care. I just wanted him out of that plane.

_-flashback-_

_"Isabella Swan, please report to Mr. Gigandet's office." I heard Ms. Estell report over the intercom. I was in homeroom and it was the end of the day._

_"I wonder what he wants..." I muttered to Angela._

_"Did you forget to do your homework or something?" She asked._

_"I don't know... But I've always had a feeling that he just doesn't like me. I've really been starting to think that he's got it out for me." I laughed. Of course my teacher doesn't hate me. All teachers loved me. And this one was no different._

_"Okay, well I'll see you later." Angela laughed and said goodbye while I walked out the door, to Mr. Gigandet's office._

_"Isabella. Thank you for coming. Please. Take a seat." Mr. Gigandet said. I simply smiled and sat at one of the desks closest to his desk. He stood up and walked over to the door, locking it and pulling the blind closed._

_"What are you doing, Mr. Gigandet?" I asked a little worriedly._

_"Well I figure that I'll have enough time with the door locked. The teachers will hear you scream and I will be arrested but it's worth it. The deed will be done." He gave me a ferocious smile. I was immediately scared. I had heard about these teachers. The pedophiles that lock students in their room... And well, you know the rest._

_"Now, don't scream little Isabella. This will only hurt for a few seconds. Oh, and remember me as James. James Gigandet." He smiled before stabbing me in the stomach with a knife I had not seen a few seconds ago. I faintly recognized my scream and a door being busted down before I was stabbed again and everything went black._

_The next morning I had woken up in a hospital, only to realize I had been passed out for 3 days, due to excessive blood loss. It turned out James wasn't a pedophile. He was trying to kill me because of an old family grudge or something. Since then, my dad had hired a body guard for me. Later, I found out that my teacher, James, had been placed in an asylum. _

_-back to reality-_

I woke the next morning. Edward was lying next to me still. I wiggled a little bit and he popped up. "Bella! You're finally awake! I was starting to think you'd sleep all day! Anyways, Emily made breakfast. She's going to be in soon to eat with you, Sam, Angela, Ben, and me. Angela decided... that James will leave the plane at our first stop and we will find a new copilot. Is that okay?"

I smiled so widely that it must've looked scary. "That's perfect! Oh my God, thank you, Edward!" I said before throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I didn't realize what I had just done until I pulled away. I had just kissed Edward. It wasn't a long kiss. It was more like a peck on the cheek. My cheeks flushed and then heated up, turning a bright red. Edward smiled. I bit my lips. Then, I saw Edward leaning back into me. I heard a knocking on the door before I ducked under Edward's lips and shot out of the bed.

Emily was standing outside my door with a plate full of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and my personal favorite- chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream!

"Time to eat!" I called out before ushering in a sleepy looking Angela, Ben, Emily, and Sam. I chanced a look at Edward and saw him staring at me with a sad smile. _Oh crap, he's never going to forgive me._

**A/N- Haha, so do you like it? Belli does! Surprised about James? Belli was! Hate me for how terrible Edward and Bella's first kiss happened? Belli d- HEY! **

**-computer screen blurs out with sounds of two twin sisters fighting-**

**Okay, anyway, review! Oh! And in case you're wondering- I got James's last name from the actor who plays him. Gigandet is the last name of the guy who played James in Twilight. James doesn't really have a last name sooo... I had to be a little creative.**

**REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
